


Still Seeking

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Friendship, Het, Humor, Implied Relationships, Multi, Older Characters, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Still Seeking

"Do you know what I hate most about this job?" Harry said, setting a case file down on top of a huge stack of others.

"The paperwork?" Ron leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on Harry's desk.

Harry rolled his eyes and batted Ron's foot with a file. "No, though it's certainly a close second."

"Hmm, must be the office Christmas party," Ron pondered, not taking the hint to put his feet down. "Over thirty years at the Ministry, the last fifteen as Head Auror, I'd have thought you'd got used to it by now."

"You mean Ministry Christmas _Ball_." Harry snorted. "Every year I consider resigning simply so I won't have to attend."

"Your speech last year was riveting." 

Harry remembered that speech and didn't like where Ron was going.

"I thought it was probably the guest of honour who'd inspired you to such great heights."

"Oh, shut it." He looked down and made a production of making sure his desk drawers were locked and warded.

"But since you haven't fallen into bed with him yet—"

"What makes you think I want to?" Harry said a bit more sharply than he'd intended.

"We've been friends for fifty years, mate." Ron sat back, smug. "I know."

"In that case, you must also know," Harry replied as he reached for his cloak, "that nothing is going to happen if it hasn't by now."

He expected a response to that and when one wasn't forthcoming, Harry turned to see Ron looking at him gobsmacked. "What?"

"He turned you down?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I admit, that surprises me."

"He hasn't turned me down." 

"Are you telling me you haven't made a move and neither has he?"

Harry frowned. "So it seems."

Ron stood up and smacked the desk. "You're the best and bravest Auror I've ever seen—"

"You're ridiculous, Ron," Harry interjected but Ron kept talking.

"—I can't believe you're afraid."

"I'm not _afraid_ ," Harry bristled.

"Then stop acting like a fifth year asking a girl to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentine's day."

"We're colleagues." Harry ran a hand through his hair, instantly chagrined that he still had that nervous habit. "It will make things awkward." 

"You're Head Auror and he's..." Ron paused, looking around the office as if it might supply the word he was looking for.

"Yes, he is." Harry sighed. "Are you done?"

"That depends." Ron put both hands on the edge of the desk and leaned in. "Are you going to take a chance? You know what they say about Christmastime?"

"That it's too commercial?"

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I mean." Ron came around and gripped Harry's shoulders. "After all you've been through, don't you deserve a little happiness?"

Harry cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Did Hermione put you up to this?"

Ron blushed, his lips unable to suppress a grin. "We did discuss it but I volunteered."

"Ever the loyal soldier."

Ron raised his arm in salute. "Now, have you decided what robes to wear?"

"The usual dress black?"

Ron tsked. "Absolutely not. You need something that says, 'Here I am for the taking.'"

"I knew early retirement would be a mistake," Harry said as they walked out of his office, the door closing behind them. "You've been watching too much telly again." 

"Is there such a thing?" Ron replied, throwing an arm around Harry and laughing.


End file.
